1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rewinding apparatus in a camera.
2. Related Background Art
There is a conventional apparatus of this kind which, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,290, is comprised of a first operating member movable to a first position for connecting a winding-up mechanism and a winding-up sprocket together for rewinding of a film and a second position for cutting off the connection between the two, and a second operating member movable to a third position for disconnecting the film cartridge shaft and a rewinding drive system and a fourth position for connecting the two together. This device permits the movement of the second operating member to the fourth position only when the first operating member is placed in the second position.
The rewinding apparatus of the structure as described above is simple in structure and permits the rewinding operation to be carried out after two operations are performed and therefore, it rarely happens that the photographer commits the error of rewinding the film by mistake. However, it has been necessary that of the operating members set to the rewinding condition, at least the second operating member be manually returned at a point of time whereat the rewinding of the film has been completed or when the film is interchanged and the new film is wound up.